monstersdenfandomcom-20200213-history
Monsters
You just can't have a series of games called Monsters' Den without plenty of monsters. Chronicles has three main kinds of monsters largely (though not completely) broken down by the act in which they first appear. Monsters appear as stationery groups of 1-6 monsters, either as definite encounters or as ambushes. The pictures associated with the monster descriptions are not viewed with statistics for ones particular adventures. They are at various stages throughout gameplay and should not be considered concrete stats for your gameplay. Not all abilities of monsters are used on upper levels when encountering said monsters. The deeper one goes into a dungeon, the tougher certain creatures can become over time and perhaps with experience gained. Act I The enemies in the first act are composed of a mix of human, planar and construct type enemies with the first group making up the vast majority. The humans in the cult feature a mix of spell-casters, warriors and rogues with the ability to use many of the skills that your own party is capable of. Planar enemies feature above average attributes and can be broken up roughly into warrior, rogue and spell-caster subtypes with most having a weak passive resistance to physical attacks. The PROGENITOR-O is the sole construct and is considered a floor boss. It has incredible amounts of health, double the normal energy and several immunities and resistances along with several imposing abilities. Human Acolyte Cult Guardian Infiltrator Neophyte Planesworn Planar Aetherguard Voidstalker Unique individuals Acolyte Runath Ascendant* PROGENITOR-o, Nexus Engine** *Planar **Construct Act II The enemies in the second act are composed nearly entirely up of undead of one kind or another. Many of the undead seen on the first floor are ghosts, and as a consequence are highly resistant to physical attacks and poisons. This can effectively block a party from continuing if no party members with magic are being used. From the second floor onward, an increasingly large number of bodied undead can be seen. Nearly all of these are either resistant or outright immune to poison and most recover incredibly quickly from stunning attacks or are immune to being stunned as well. The rare exception to these types are either evasive or can regenerate quickly. The sole living enemy among their ranks are the Necromancers, who are considered to be floor bosses. Ghost Anguished Rebel Banshee Phantom Specter Wailing Widow Reanimated Dead Bone Horror Corpse Warrior Exhumed Soldier Ghoul Lich Skeletal Guard Vampire Unique Individuals Necromancer* Death Knight (Lord Ausperch) Undead Emperor '' *Human Act III The enemies of the third act are mostly made up of demons and their human slaves. The first floor is mostly filled with human enemies accompanied by the occasional demon, though groups comprised entirely of demons can be seen as well. The humans consist of only a spell-caster and a warrior type, with neither having any defense against physical attacks but both are fairly fast and can quickly deal damage before all but the fastest party members can respond. The demons are an incredibly varied mix, with all of them being able to inflict crippling conditions on your party or enhance the abilities of themselves and their allies. '''Demon Defiler Doomcaller Fearsower Greater Devourer Lesser Devourer (summoned by Doomcaller) Nightmare Ragebringer Soulcage Human Spellslave Thrall Unique Individuals Dark Reflection* (summoned by Elias the Fallen) 'Detheun the Fallen, Defiled Cleric** Elias the Fallen, Suborned Champion Enslaved Karthus*** (summoned by the Soulharvester) Enslaved Reynard*** (summoned by the Soulharvester) Enslaved Party Member*** (summoned by the Soulharvester) Possessor (via Detheun...) Soulharvester *Construct **Human ***Undead Act IV Survival mode. Monsters come in waves, not rooms; and from previous chapters. Act V Random combinations of monsters from previous chapters. Back to main page. ---- Category:Monsters